the_bullyfandomcom-20200213-history
Daniel May's New Waifu
Daniel May's New Waifu is an episode of The Bully TV series that was first aired in August 2015. Plot Daniel May gets home from a long hard day at Colham College. He decides to watch an anime he's never seen before, so he goes onto Gargle and types in "obscure animes". The first result is Water Gear; he thinks it looks cool, so he starts watching it. Halfway through Water Gear - Trick 1, he notices a girl in it named Simcard. This causes him to get so excited he pauses the video and looks up pictures of Simcard on Gargle Images; as he spots a bikini fanart picture of her, he screams "MAI WAIFU FOR LAIFU!". He goes onto eCoast and buys a Simcard figurine for £59.99. Despite the high price, he believes it's worth his money. Daniel decides to write a letter to Simcard, even though she is fictional. It reads "Dear my lovely darling Simcard, I love you and I want to marry you. You're so sexy and I think we'd be a great couple. Love from your biggest admirer, Daniel May." Mixing it up with his homework, he puts it in his bag. The next day, George Schunmann asks everyone to hand their homework in. Daniel, digging through his bag for his, is last to hand it in. The teacher looks at the letter and reads it out to the class; everyone bursts into laughter whilst Daniel's face goes pink. He lets out a fart of anger, jumps out of the window and runs. Suddenly, everyone else jumps out and chases him; he screams. He gets back to his car; almost everyone quickly squeezes in as he is distracted by a Poke Mum TV newsletter. He drives away; when he reaches Swotford he finally notices the entire class in his car. This causes him to scream; he stops the car and tries to push everyone out, but he is pushed out. Ryan McLintock takes over the car and Daniel chases after it. Eventually, he gets puffed out. He gets distracted due to daydreaming about Simcard. However, he suddenly remembers about his car being stolen; he sprints back to his car, which has been parked back at Colham College, only to find several items have been stolen: his Saga-100000, his sushi, his Two Pieces: Music & Song Collection and his Simcard figurine he accidentally took with him. He screams; fortunately he finds an axe on the ground, so he picks it up and enters the college. Daniel screams "WHO STOLE ALL MY STUUUUUUUUUUUFFFF!?". Everyone is scared, so Ryan, Bjørn Henriksen, Patrick McCrae and Cara Wallace own up to stealing items. Ryan stole his sushi, Bjørn stole his Saga-100000, Patrick stole his Two Pieces soundtrack and Cara stole his Simcard figurine. George forces them to give his items back; they refuse to, so the four thieves and Daniel (for threatening to kill the thieves) get arrested. At the end, Harry Smith, David Marshall and several others are seen giggling when they hear Daniel wailing about his arrest. Music *The Lost Vikings 2: Norse by Norsewest - Main Menu (plays when everyone is giving their homework in) Category:Season 6 episodes Category:Episodes